


Reminiscence of a golden life

by lemoongrass



Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: ??? what else to put here, F/M, Romance, Short One Shot, nosleep, oh well, this is very freeform and i'm not good at writing bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoongrass/pseuds/lemoongrass
Summary: A little tribute to u/girl_from_the_crypt's "Working at an Amusement Park" r/nosleep series. The story of a life long romance.
Relationships: Grace | The Aged Diva/Robert | The Piano Man (Working at an Amusement Park)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Reminiscence of a golden life

I met him when I was a young blooming flower, already with big dreams and a bigger attitude. He was not much older than I, but he’d traveled across the country, met people who’d spoken to him of the hidden wonders of the world, of places I didn’t even know existed. He saw my beauty and talent, and promised he’d make a diva of me, of the likes of Liza and Judy.

I brushed him off as a brassy child with a talent for words, but he insisted. He told me he’d show me those marvelous places, that one day we’d travel the world. I did not buy it, not then. Not until I heard him sing. His voice was sweeter than honey, and from then on, like a little bee, I was stuck.

But this charming boy had many talents, besides running his mouth and singing like a siren. What was truly magic about him, were his hands. He could pick up any instrument and play any chord. And when those slender fingers found the black and white keys, and played music I’d only heard in dreams, and he looked at me with those big, brown eyes, I could’ve believed anything he said.

Not two years had passed before we were wed. We settled down in a gorgeous little brick house on the outskirts of the town -for the time being, he said-, and for many, many years, we were happy. Truly happy. Children never came, even though the yearn for maternity never left my heart. But I didn’t question it. As long as I had my dearest beside me, I didn’t need anything else.

And then, as all good things must come to an end, _he_ came along. That wretched, malformed, cocky bastard, he took us away from everything we knew. For the longest time, I couldn’t remember who I was. Where I belonged. I felt lost, trapped, alone in this old ghost town, full of strangers and faces I could have sworn I’d seen before.

Until one night, I heard something familiar. The bittersweet notes of a long forgotten song.

Now, every night, quiet as a mouse, I slip into this beautiful room I’ve never stopped to look at. I lean against this black, shiny grand piano and feel my heart soar. Because despite everything, right here, right now, I’m safe. Loved. And nothing else matters. Because in his eyes, I have always been, and will always be, a star.


End file.
